castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Knightraven15/Interesting Talent and Crest Combos
General Notes: Revive Crest is the best crest for Survivability. It offers 64400 HP boost and 1172 attk boost at lvl 5 Revive is same as Tenacity offering 30% HP boost and even better than Tenacity due to aggro shift for the last 30% health Berserk is the best crest for Attack boost. It offers 27700 HP Boost and 3994 atk Boost (Max level viz 5)Crests sorted by Health boost in ascending order (Max level viz 5)Crests sorted by Attack boost in ascending order Strategy Notes Here are some Strategy notes for every Talents and Crest Combination Talent and Crest Combination : Tenacity Talent and Revive Crest In which game mode: HBM/LR/Arena On what type of heroes: Orksbane, moltanica, atlanticore and other tank class heroes Reason: Highest HP in the making. A 180 lvl, 100 inscription lvl and revive 5 crested Orksbane is placed at 180010 HP not stacking the 30% revive HP from Crests. With Tenacity talent the Orksbane net HP is at 234013. Theoratially he would revive after death with 70,204 HP. The cummulative HP for orksbane here is 304217. Impressive isnt it Talent and Crest Combination : Stoneskin Talent and Flameguard Crest In which game mode: All On what type of heroes: Marauder and Paladin Reason: Will they ever die? 25% reduction in damage, add another 20 deflection of damage viz another reduction in damage and again add their skill effect. Typically for a 3/9 skilled paladin the damage incident is .75*.8*.4 = .24 damage. A hypothetical 9/9 paladin would have .75*.8*.1 = .06 damage(6% of the actual damage) incident upon him Talent and Crest Combination : Lifedrain Talent and Revive Crest In which game mode: Best for Raids and Hero expeditions. Works well for all all other modes too On what type of heroes: Vlad/Ninja/Grizzly reaper Reason: Nightmarish. 5% lifesteal per attack would mean 6936 ,7924,7206 HP returned to maxxed out ninja/Vlad/GR respectively. Ninja and GR already have good attk speeds. GR and Vlad have life drain skills. It would just be engage and suck the life out of your enemy scenario. Truly nightmarish for the defenders Talent and Crest Combination : Revite Talent and Berserk Crest In which game mode: Arena On what type of heroes: Aries and PD Reason: Highest Attk. Berserk crest gives the highest Attk of all crest. The base Attk of Aries (and PD) is placed 12869 with Berserk crest. Attack speed at 130% places the DPS at 1672.97. Berserk is as effective as wargod with respect to attk when DPS is considered i.e taking into account the modifier from attack speed. The revite is particularly helpful for PD and Aries as it provides the inital impetus/disarm respectively. ---- Talent and Crest Combination : Scatter Talent and Berserk Crest In which game mode: Torch battles On what type of heroes: most physical class heroes Reason: High Attk. Decrease in energy and increase in attkspeed & net attk is all that is needed in a one-one fight Talent and Crest Combination : Wargod Talent and Berserk Crest In which game mode: All modes On what type of heroes: Druid Reason: High Attk. 1.3 time the base attk and 1.3 times increase in attk speed. It puts Druid at 1.69 net attk and 1.3 times base attk. Good for quick heals and bigger damage Talent and Crest Combination : Revite Talent and Revive Crest In which game mode: Arena On what type of heroes: Atlanticore Reason: It pokes ones eye with ones own finger. Put Atlanticore solo in a lane to turn the opposition damage fullfore on themselves. When they think the demon is dead it pops back alive. ---- Talent and Crest Combination : Self Destruct Talent and Wargod Crest In which game mode: Arena On what type of heroes: Assasin/Ninja Reason: This combination is Castle clash's Petard combination. High explosive damage with no apparent energy increase for the opposition Talent and Crest Combination : Self Destruct Talent and revive Crest In which game mode: Arena On what type of heroes: Assasin/Ninja Reason: Dont know for sure if this works as intended but my theory stands thus - Explode- revive and explode. Thats quick 10X base damage right there. But not really sure if revive enables selfdestruct again. Never knew if the revived heroes are born back with talents. This should also make a Revive and revite atlanticore twice deadly, because an atlanticore is reborn with revite. ---- Talent and Crest Combination : Wargod Talent and Bulwark Crest In which game mode: Works optimal for All modes On what type of heroes: Immortep/vlad/SZ/SM/Serpent queen Reason: High compounded damage for skill damage. Optimised survivability and damage Talent and Crest Combination : Wargod Talent and Slowdown Crest In which game mode: HBM II On what type of heroes: SZ, Santa and all other flying and ranged heroes Reason: Can stop the boss in its tracks dealing huge damage at the same time Talent and Crest Combination : Heavy Blow Talent and Revive Crest or vice versa In which game mode: Boss fight On what type of heroes: All heroes Reason: Survivability and stun chance. Heavy blow is more useful as crests because they can be replaced as per the need. Crests Usage Practically talents are pretty much fixed for a team and one does not look to change them unless duplicate heroes available, such as Revite for PD/Cupid/Aries/Atlanticore, Wargod for SZ/SM, Life Drain for Vlad/Orksbane/GR.However crest are flexible to change. Most effective Crest Combinations for various modes are as follows HBM ---- Revive Crest for max survivability and second chance Arena ---- Sprint/Self Destruct Lost Realm ---- Revive for aggroshift and more survivability Raids & Dungeons ---- Wargod or Bulwark if Wargod is already a talent Heroes Expedition ---- Life Drain because mostly Vlad/GR play a major role Revive for max survivability and second chance Boss Fight ---- Heavy Blow/Revive/Life Drain Torch Battle ---- Berserk for Max attk/Scatter for energy cut Hero Trials: ---- Berserk for Max attk. Enables quick finish while tanking on buildings Storm Mesa & Elite Dungeons: ---- Stone Skin/Flameguard for damage reduction from Hero Traps Source: Interesting Talent and Crests Info Happy reading. I hope you'll enjoy reading and learning! 70px Knightraven Category:Blog posts